Sobre Nosotros
by Laura Paty
Summary: Un pequeño one shoot sobre algunas cosas sobre mí pero que se volvieron Koi suru Boukun


El mundo solía esperarme todos los días a comprenderlo, sin embargo la mayoría de ellos parecían grises y sin vida, todo se debía a esa imposición de mi propia cabeza a negar que me fuera dado alguna vez aquello que la mayoría ya sabe; quizá sentir mi corazón latir en una emoción que va más allá de la imaginación era algo que jamás conocería. Al mismo tiempo miraba al vació y esperaba una razón para continuar en la tortuosa existencia que había dejado el mundo para mí mismo, sin lugar dudas no comprendía el significado de ser correspondido o tal vez era que no tenía idea realmente qué tipo de emoción era esa. La atracción pasional respecto de otra persona resultaba también algo fútil, pero esperaba que alguna vez dentro de mí pudiera ocurrir, para poder saber si verdaderamente tenía aquella capacidad de amar y ser amado.

Nunca me sentí una persona especial, yo podía alejarme de todo y de todos, pasar horas en compañía de hermosos libros llenos de historias que podían describir emociones que jamás había vivido, pero que gracias a ellos era partícipe de aventuras sin igual, disfrutaba los momentos en compañía de música suave y mis amados libros que duraban tan pocas horas entre mis manos.

Poco tiempo después cambie mis hábitos remplazando unas manías por otras, en esta ocasión había abandonado completamente a mis amados libros, dejándolos muchos por la mitad, para empolvarse desde entonces en mi librero, ahora encontraba nuevas aventuras, las cuales eran reales pues era posible participar de ellas y conseguir a través de fórmulas los resultados adecuados, de esta forma me alejaba de nuevo de la realidad para entrar a un nuevo mundo que de cierta forma era igual al anterior, alejado de los demás, pero esta vez tenía un valor social real, de igual manera a la vez era bastante entretenido. En estas nuevas aventuras el romance sin lugar a dudas se había extinguido por completo de mi propia visión, pero lo más increíble es que logré al fin, por medio de esta misma manía conseguir entender aquello que le faltaba a mi propia vida, había aprendido que el saberte escuchado y hacer amigos era algo bueno, no debía desechar tan pronto aquel sentimiento el cual fue la apertura a una cosa totalmente distinta, lo cual me llevó por fin al camino que seguiría los siguientes once años de mi existencia.

En un principio no comprendía el alcance de hablar de un tema que era común en un grupo de personas, se sentía tan agradable charlar sobre aquello, logrando lo que todo el mundo sueña, buscar una identificación, para formar parte de algo que consideras deslumbrante, pero lo mejor de todo fue encontrar a una persona que volvió todo eso a la futilidad de donde había salido.

Curiosamente por el hecho de salir del mismo lugar de donde todo lo innovador salía, era inquietante comprender que hablar con esa persona, que modificó con su persona el lugar donde conocí ese nuevo mundo, era posible siquiera. Buscar en primer lugar, la identificación Freudianamente hablando, era lo esencial en cualquier tipo de nuevo encuentro, al menos como suele suceder en cualquiera de las nuevas relaciones que nacen como queriendo seguir el instinto básico de la naturaleza, por ello es que sin pensarlo, los colores se volvieron totalmente diferentes y los rosas invadían el espacio que nunca había sido llenado con ninguna cosa. El entendimiento de esa nueva expresión se manifestaba en distintas sensaciones y ensoñaciones que volvían inimaginablemente excitante la realidad que antes parecía no tener ningún sentido, ahora el nuevo sentido giraba en torno a probar todo aquello que hacía latir mi corazón por primera vez, en conmovedoras pero sensacionales emociones que no paraban. A pesar de la resistencia que oponía, en mi cabeza salía la imagen e ilusión de encontrarme con el amor para fundirme en él, por el resto de los días de mi vida. Cada una de estas nuevas experiencias formaba magníficos sueños e ilusiones, los besos y las caricias eran algo tan nuevo y tan sublime, el sólo sentir aquel toque sobre mi piel, me llevaba a un nuevo mundo mucho más deslumbrante que cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado jamás. No obstante, como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, me fue posible también conocer el más amargo sufrimiento que no podía caber en el mismo lugar, salía de los mismos lugares en que lo vistoso deslumbraba mis sentidos, pero convirtió todo en sombrío y sin calidez. Para ese entonces la resistencia a aceptar la realidad se volvía tan pesada, el mismo mundo que había traído esa luz especial me ayudaba a sobrellevar la misma pérdida que encontraba, pero lo más importante a entender fue que a pesar de todo, el haber experimentado tal sentimiento fue importante y marcó una trascendencia para mirar el mundo con ojos nuevos. Al principio había negado toda fascinación, el descubrir lo que era tener el corazón roto no fue para nada grato, negarlo era la única manera para soportar la melancolía que inundaba por completo mi existencia. No tarde mucho tiempo en comprender que lo que había experimentado realmente, estaba nublado por aquellas hormonas del enamoramiento, pero para mí fortuna, volviste a hacer más tortuoso mi propio camino. No comprendía que yo no sabía estar con alguien más, simplemente sabía estar solo, pero la tortura fue mutua, aunque la pasión nos seguía uniendo y nos llenaba aparentemente, hasta que por azares del destino tuvimos un día que empezar a sincerarnos por fin y entender lo que era la vida de la otra persona que compartía virtualmente nuestro camino, para de esta forma poco a poco convertir lo que teníamos, ahora en una relación. Gracias a esto, por supuesto que nuestros encuentros amorosos se volvieron más increíbles, puesto que lo que hace la confianza es consolidar el vínculo, permitiendo por ende la realización total de lo que no esperas encontrar, pero que a final de cuentas una vez que ya lo tienes, no piensas perder por nada del mundo, eso es el amor que te tengo y que compartimos.


End file.
